cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wuher MosEisley
The Adventure Continues... Background Wuher MosEisley Was not always known as Wuher MosEisley; his birthname, Wuher Chalmun, and his father, a devoted cantina fanatic. His father would travel the galaxy with Wuher by his side in order to find the most devine cantina's known to man. When Wuher was a youngman, his father came to Tatooine to seek a cantina that someone once spoke about in a cantina across the galaxy. Chalmun's Cantina, was the name, turns out it was also run by a Wookie by the name of Chalmun. No relation, Chalmun was the Wookie's first name, Chalmun was Wuher's last name. When Wuher and his father arrived at Mos Eisley, the location of the cantina, a couple Twi'leks tried to mug his father, his father being a noble man as always, stood up to these Twi'leks, and pulled out his blaster, Cantinas get very dangerous, if you were Wuher's father you would always carry a blaster. The Twi'leks saw this man would not hesitate to shoot and started heading off through the streets of Mos Eisley. Wuher and his father then carried on with the cantina. It was a very special cantina, they met a lot of interesting people, there was one guy who was wanted on twelve different systems, Wuher was impressed. Wuher and his father later went over to the hotel they were staying in, The Lucky Despot. As it turns out, those couple of Twi'leks worked for Jabba the Hutt, when they told him what happened, he was furious. He sent the two Twi'leks to kidnap Wuher's father in the night, that morning, Wuher woke up, and found his father's bed empty, and never again did he see his father. Also it turns out the Twi'leks never told Jabba about Wuher, when they did, they were sent after him, but Wuher was already long gone. Living on Tatooine Wuher has been living in Mos Eisley ever since, he even changed his name to Wuher MosEisley so Jabba wouldn't know who he was. Wuher would spend his days earning credits for food by working at a moisture farm. He was in charge of checking the Moisture vaporators making sure Tusken Raiders weren't damaging any. One day while in the Dune Sea on his daily vaporator check-up, Wuher spotted a large Bantha in the distance. He knew that with a bantha, comes a tusken, he just didn't know where. Wuher, being prepaired for situations like this, grabbed his long rifle he had stored in his landspeeder. Wuher knew that banthas were valuable for their milk to farmers, and thought he may get some credits if he successfully brought it to Mos Eisley. Wuher saw no sign of the Tusken, thinking it may be abandoned. Wuher then slowly made his way to it. Little by little, being very cautious while approaching. Then, from his left, he heard a cry. It was a full clan of raiders. Wuher was in deep Bantha Poodoo this time! Luckily the clan was unarmed, all but the head chief, who held his pride with a gaffi stick. Wuher saw that the small clan was keeping their distance as the chief approached Wuher with a terrifying battle stance. Wuher then noticed a couple of the clan's anoobas had been let loose, disobeying the tusken's commands to attack him. He saw something special in those anoobas, and he knew that the tusken weren't going to leave them unpunished for disobeying. All Wuher did was dream about escaping Mos Eisley and go to Ryloth where he heard the two Twi'leks that kidnapped his father were currently living. The day came when he finally managed enough credits to get to Ryloth. When he arrived he never managed to find them, and had no credits to leave Ryloth. So Wuher decided to make money the one way that would give his father pride, by making a cantina with features from all of the best cantinas Wuher has ever been to. The Cantina After many months Wuher built his cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, which was named after the Sarlacc behind the cantina a few miles away. Wuher has some amazing stories from the people he met there, one being, the two Twi'leks that he met on Mos Eisley. They were sent to find a Sarlacc for Jabba as he visits Ryloth, he planned on executing prisoners his men caught weeks earlier. When the Twi'leks found the Sarlacc, they reported it to Jabba, got their credits for the job, then they casually went in the cantina to get a drink. Instantly they recognized Wuher, but it was too late, Wuher shot before they even thought of drawing their blasters. Wuher knew Jabba would come after him so he quickly went through the Twi'leks pockets, found a hefty amount of credits, and left Ryloth, one day hoping to return and face Jabba for what he did to his father. Joining the Bands Max Rebo, a very well known musician, found himself in a situation where he became stuck on Ryloth without any credits or food. Deserted by his band members, Max Rebo did what any other Ortolon would do, search for food. Max Rebo had arrived on Ryloth with his band for a gig that was staged by Figrin D'an, another well known musician who was stuck on Ryloth due to a thief stole his only transport. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes had planned to get rid of, their biggest opponent, the Max Rebo band and get off of Ryloth by taking their ship which brought them there, although to Figrin's surprise, Max's ship was also stolen before Figrin even knew he had arrived. Now with his band members gone looking for a ship, Max Rebo finds himself walking in on a local cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, Max immediately paused at the doorway, as he noticed the Nodes were playing there, this was their way of earning credits for food and transport off of this planet, Max suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this and wanted off this planet even more. Max Rebo kept his way toward the bar and ordered some drinks. As the night arrived, so did the bill, Max was out of credits and had no way of paying. As the bartender came he started to raise his voice, as Max kept stalling his payments, and ordered someone near the door to call in a Sandtrooper to take care of him. Max started thinking desperately, he had an idea, it would hurt his reputation, but Imperial arrest was on the line. Max offered to do some songs with the Nodes to pay off his bill and maybe some to put aside for later. The Nodes were highly against it, but after a while of negotiating, they finally agreed, that is, everyone but Figrin D'an agreed. Figrin D'an sat out on the side with disgust, the rest of the band played on as Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes. Max and the Nodes were such a great hit that Max quickly paid off his bill and the Nodes eventually had enough credits for a transport. The cantina owner loved their music so much he begged them to stay a while longer. After a huge raise in pay, Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes agreed to stay longer. But not too long. Presently Now Wuher Spends his days around the Jedi Temple, when he has time, he looks through all the lots with cantinas by searching "Cantina" in the house menu. So far, Wuher's skills of cantinas are paying off, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina is one of the best cantinas in the game. Gamer of the Month Wuher MosEisley is Soe's November Gamer of the Month Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Survivors of the Siege